Opportunities Never Missed
by tlyxor1
Summary: Oneshot. In a world where Voldemort doesn't exist, graduation day arrives in a whirlwind of excitement, nerves and for some, tears. It also comes with uncertainty for the future. "I was afraid we'd become a missed opportunity." Harry/Daphne. AU


**Opportunities Never Missed **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. All recognisable characters, content or locations belong to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Oneshot. In a world where Voldemort didn't exist, graduation day arrives in a whirlwind of excitement, nerves and for some, tears. It also comes with uncertainty for the future. "I was afraid we'd become a missed opportunity." Harry/Daphne. AU.

**Author:** tlyxor1.

Graduation day arrives with a whirlwind of excitement, nerves and for some, tears. It's taken seven long years, but they're all finally qualified witches and wizards and the reality, though exhilarating, is also tinged with nostalgia and reminiscences.

Haden Potter and Hermione Granger each give speeches, short and sweet. His is funny, hers is sad, but between the time she starts and he finishes, the crowd is simultaneously smiling and crying. It's a good response, but they've not much time to dwell on it. Names are called, certificates handed out and soon enough, all the fanfare is said and done, the masses are mingling and gazes are cast towards the future, to lives unknown and the world awaiting them.

As Haden - affectionately known as Harry to those close to him - looks over the gathered parents - proud and such things - and the newly graduated - relieved and such things - his gaze falls upon Daphne Greengrass and he falters, surprised to see her gazing back at him.

Not for the first time, he is struck dumb by exactly how beautiful she is. Corn silk blonde hair pulled into an elaborate up-do for the occasion, blue-grey eyes, a porcelain complexion. High cheekbones, a thin nose, rosy red lips and a small, petite frame. She's not known as the 'Ice Queen' simply for her aloof demeanour.

He gives a small smile, she returns it and they both turn away. As he does, he wonders - not for the first time - if he should have approached the girl he thinks he's been half in love with for the last ten years.

It's not time to think about the what-could-have-beens however, because in another moment, his parents have him by the arms and are guiding him away - towards the gates - and towards a life away from Hogwarts, towards a life beyond the what-could-have-beens and towards a life without Daphne Greengrass.

The thought makes him sick.

He stops in his tracks, digs in his heels and his parents falter, proud and stately, but bewildered by his actions. He gives them an apologetic smile, asks them for their forgiveness and turns on his heel to face the masses.

Daphne Greengrass is watching him again.

Haden strides over, outwardly confident, but internally, he's a nervous wreck. Gryffindors charge, however and for all of his Slytherin smarts, cunning and ambition, Haden will always be a Gryffindor at heart.

In front of Daphne Greengrass, her parents, the graduating class and all of _their_ parents, he conjures a white rose tipped pink, gets down on one knee and asks, "Please, Daphne Greengrass, I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes upon you. I was seven years old and didn't know any better than the fact that pulling your ponytail was my favourite pastime, but ten years later, I'm certain beyond belief that I could never love another witch like I could love you. In saying this, I must ask, would you allow me the honour to court you?"

She nods, accepts the courtship offer and helps him to his feet. Smiling, she admits, "I was afraid we would end up as a missed opportunity."

Haden smiles, clasps her gloved hands in his own and kisses her knuckles reverently. "It is why I had to ask. I'm afraid, however, that my mother and father are waiting. I _will_ owl you."

"I'll be waiting for it," she answers. Her smile is beatific and leaves him breathless.

His parents give him a tongue-lashing to go down in history when they return to the family's townhouse in London, but they do not stop him from courting her. And so he does - court her - for a year and then another, before he seeks out her father's blessing. He receives it with a smile, a clap on the shoulder and knowledge that Amadeus Greengrass can think of no other man more suitable for his daughter.

And so he asks her the question - the oh so important question - down on one knee, with a restaurant full of people, his heart on his sleeve and his future in her hands. She accepts and they marry, they raise four children. They grow old and grey, lives full and happy and never do they think about the opportunities they never missed.


End file.
